Power of a SmallTown Demititan
by Writer Of The Light
Summary: Nocrus is living a confusing life, filled with ups, downs, and loop-de-loops. Her life is about to get even crazier when she learns that she's not what she really supposed she was. She doesn't even know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, too.


Chapter 1:

**Okay. I'm going to take a small break from the Dragon Ball Z world and dive into the Percy Jackson series for a bit. I did some research on Cronus (I'll spell his name like that) and I thought it would be interesting to give him a half-blood daughter. Of course, her mother didn't have $3X with Cronus willingly. Let's see how it goes, shall we?**

The cold, hard wooden bench wasn't a place unfamiliar to me.

My fingers twiddled anxiously as I listened to the shouts of the principal and the sobbing of my mother. I pulled up my knees to my chest, silvery-white hair falling over deep, dark eyes.

"This is the sixth time Nocrus has "accidentally""—I winced at the emphasis on "accidentally"—"broken something!"

"Mr. Heinous, I know. She's just unusually strong for her age"—

"What, do you put her on steroids? And she won't even listen in class. She can't read, for God's sake!"

"But, Principal, you know she has ADHD and dyslexia."

"That is NO excuse!"

I swallowed and hid my head in my knees as a small crowd began to gather. Oh, great. Perfect time. Maybe I should join a carnival or something. The 12-year-old Hulk. Nice ring.

The weirdest part is that I'm skinny as a twig. I could easily step between two jail bars.

I bit my lip as my mother came out of the office. Without a word, she took my hand, and walked me through the crowd of students, which quickly dissipating. That didn't mean I didn't hear any whispers, though.

I was, needless to say, like eating a watermelon. Full of water and having to spit of seeds of bad words from my mouth. Most of them directed at my principal. I'm like a water faucet. When I can't break something in a situation, I cry. When I'm scared, I cry. When I'm sad I…laugh. No, I'm kidding. I cry.

When I could finally make sense of my blubbering, I murmured, "I'm not going back there, am I?"

My only answer was silence.

I felt the familiar tilt of the car as it pushed itself up our steep driveway. We lived in a small house, basically in the middle of nowhere. There were no other people for miles, except for a couple of other houses, but that was it, and that wasn't really the best technique to make friends.

My only friend, and, therefore my closet, was a boy named Marsyas. We'd know each other for years, ever since I was really young, and he'd always been incredibly protective of me. And, for that reason, he was sitting of the steps of the front porch when we got home.

I stepped out of the car, almost not wanting to face him.

Well, he walked towards me.

Like I expected.

But I didn't expect him to grip my shoulders tightly and look at me real serious-like. His dark brown eyes searched mine, as if looking for something. But what? Marsyas wasn't usually a serious guy. He was around the same age as me, not too bad-looking, with curly black-brown hair. He had laughing brown eyes that could show so much soul it was like he never had to speak at all. But the most distinct feature about him was that he walked with a small limp.

"What did they do to you there?" he demanded.

"I…I just…"

"Nocrus, get over here! Now!"

I flinched upon hearing the nerve-grating sound of my grandfather's voice. "I have to go now, Mars. I'll…I'll see you later," I said to him quietly, and trudged back to my house, flinching and quickening my pace when I heard a sharp, "NOW!"

Upon entering the house, my soul-sucking grandpa grabbed my arm, nearly wrenching it out of the socket. "I heard you got kicked out of school," he growled.

"I—I'm sorry, Grandpa. I'll never"—

"That's what you always say!" I felt a stinging pain across my face. Then I heard a sigh. "I don't _want_ to get angry at you, Nocrus. Really I don't."

I swallowed, holding my cheek, and nodded, refusing to look at him.

"Look at me, Nocrus," he said gently. "Look at me."

Silence.

"Go and get some rest, Nocrus."

I stiffly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom, where I deposited myself on my bed, and, like any prepubescent girl, began to cry.

* * *

><p>When I finally creaked open my eyes, there was darkness surrounding me. Shifting uncomfortably, I saw that I was now dressed in my pink night gown. My eyes traveled to my clock, and I saw it was around 3:00 AM. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I wasn't going to get any sleep this way. I knew I wasn't allowed downstairs after twelve, and so I simply flopped onto my back, arms spread out.<p>

And that was when I heard it.

A small growl.

It wasn't loud, yet it wasn't unnoticeable.

My breathing became shallow, my heart dropping to my toes. I pinned myself to my sheets, hoping, willing myself to disappear.

I could hear it getting closer, its growls breaking through the night. _Stop it…don't get any closer to me._

There was a tap on the window.

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I managed to get myself to move my head towards the window, only to see…Mars?

He was moving his hands…I could see him mouthing something: _Don't move._

I heard the piercing shriek of the window opening up, and the sound of feet landing on the floor and coming closer to me.

And then it happened.

I let out a scream as Mars was suddenly thrown against the wall, a pained groan escaping his lips. "Don't move…" he muttered, pushing himself away from the wall. "Stay there." I flinched as he threw a punch at the darkness, and I was able to make out a grunt.

"Marsyas," I whispered. I could hear his groans of pain. I didn't like it. I started to get up from the bed.

"Stay down!" Mars yelled forcefully, and I had no choice but to obey.

But I couldn't stay down. There was something tingling inside me, something I didn't know, something foreign to my body. It made me itch. Made me itch to get up and fight. My fists literally shook. "I'm sorry, Mars," I muttered to myself.

Quick as a flash, my body acted before my mind, my fists moving so fast even I couldn't see them. It connected every time. I felt the power, and I was playing "Rock You Like A Hurricane" in my head.

Something was building up, like a finality. Or a fatality. Every punch seemed to be building up, strengthening with each pound.

Building, building…

There was a brilliant flash of light.

That's all I can remember.


End file.
